


Lightweight

by lexa1204



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: AU, All very complicated, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Danny, Danny is sad and confused, Give it a shot if anything, M/M, Maybe plot?, Protective Vlad, ghost hunting agency, protective Jazz, we'll see where this takes us
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexa1204/pseuds/lexa1204
Summary: Breaking news- inexperienced, clumsy, stupidly-thoughtful ghost meets his ghost soul mate, Mr. Condescension.Danny was recruited for a ghost hunting agency when he was fourteen instead of going on all of those adventures with Sam and Tucker. He knew that all ghosts were supposed to have soulmates, but everyone told him because he was just a halfa he didn't have one. Then he met Vlad.





	1. Chapter 1

Danny was on a mission. He was deep in the ghost zone, doing some recon mission about a ghost who had been terrorizing a city halfway across the country. Danny was not sure why his boss sent him on such a pointless mission, but it was his job to follow orders, and not question them.

Then something happened. He felt a deep pull in his chest, and although Danny had not thought of it before, the word _soulmate_ popped into his head. A quick moment of panic settled in his stomach. He was not supposed to have a soulmate, halfas were not supposed to have a soulmate. That was for other, full time ghosts. Not him. 

But he knew in that exact moment that he had a soul mate, and they were in very close proximity. He stopped for a second, trying to get the feeling in it’s entire intensity.

They were both lingering in the ghosts that had crowded around the issue, the unspoken worry in Danny’s throat making him feel uneasy. They could feel each other’s presence. 

Their eyes met, and in that moment, everything disappeared. All thoughts, ambitions, motivations, inspirations, everything disappeared. It was unnerving, but as Danny’s eyes connected with the stranger’s, everything got quiet. 

The stranger, whom had striking dark hair, and a tall, fit frame took a step towards him and Danny’s heart lept into his throat. The closer the stranger got, the farther away the throng of ghosts seemed. Danny, apparently, was glued to the ground because no matter how much his mind told him to stay --- _or run_ \---, he could not move. 

His throat swelled up. The stranger was close enough to reach out his hand and touch Danny, but he did not. He simply stood in front of him, uncharacteristically staring down at Danny’s blue eyes, suddenly making him feel small. 

“Could it be?” The man’s voice sent shivers down Danny’s spine as the words smoothly fell out of his mouth. Danny swallowed the lump in his throat and felt his whole body heat up. The stranger reached out and set his hand on the side of Danny’s neck, and the spark that climbed both of their bodies signified the everlasting bond of their souls. 

“I’ve waited so long,” The raw pain in his voice caused Danny to yearn on the inside, caused his stomach to flip a thousand which ways. “So, so long.” Danny didn’t even think he was talking to him, perhaps he was just thinking aloud. Danny wanted to speak, but when he tried his throat got choked up. The stranger seemed to understand the hardship that Danny was going through, in the least, as his hand lifted and gently caressed Danny’s cheek. 

“I-I-” Danny was cut off abruptly. 

“My dear boy,” The biting adoration in his eyes was going to make Danny faint. Danny lifted his hand and set it on the stranger’s. Danny was here strictly on a mission, and he knew that- the thought was gnawing on the back of his mind… but he couldn’t leave. Not now. He couldn’t carry out this mission, he had been compromised and he knew it. Yet he couldn’t feel the regret he would have if he weren’t looking into the eyes of his soul mate. 

Danny was awestruck. So was the stranger. “You’re finally here. In front of me. Right now.” The sharp intake of breath lead Danny to believe that he was a much older ghost. Danny was so young compared to the rest of them; he was only twenty-one. 

“H-here I am…” Danny trailed off, and those, later realized to his dismay, were the first words his soul mate would ever hear him speak. “I’ve waited hundreds of years,” Danny almost pulled back. 

_‘Yes,’_ Danny thought, _‘He is a much older ghost. What is he going to do with someone as young as me?’_ He must have seen the contempt in Danny’s face and he acted quickly. 

“I’m assuming you haven’t even lived for a hundred years, hmm?” Vlad asked, almost in a belittling tone. Danny had only just recently learned about the thought of a soulmate, let alone had enough time to think about what his was like. Danny didn’t even know he was supposed to have a soul mate, because that’s what everyone his whole ghost life had been telling him. He internally cursed himself for believing them.

“Not even close,” Danny’s hoarse voice was quiet, but the stranger still understood every word. “To be exact; twenty-one.” Now it was the stranger’s turn to pull back. 

“My my,” He started, clicking his tongue. “You’re very new.” Breaking news- inexperienced, clumsy, stupidly-thoughtful ghost meets his soul mate, Mr. Condescension. _‘And,’_ Danny speculated bitterly. _‘I’ve only been a ghost for six of those years.’_ Danny inwardly cringed. 

They, in the heat of the moment, had sunk down to below the crowd and were now out of eyesight of all the other ghosts. That was good because Danny probably would have been picked out as the halfa because wherever he goes, no matter how infinitely the ghost zone stretches, he always bumps into one of his enemies. But that was all in the past, it seemed. Now that he looked into his soul mate’s eyes he could feel the power that radiated between them. It was like he was alive- more alive than he is when he’s actually a human, alive. 

“May I kiss you?” The stranger was treading lightly, unsure of how Danny would react. As much of a surprise as it was to the stranger when he nodded, Danny was the astounded one. He doesn’t remember giving permission to himself to nod. However, none of that mattered as the stranger tenderly grabbed the sides of Danny’s face, and pulled him forward, connecting their lips. 

Danny’s eyes shut before the stranger’s, as he had kept his eyes open to make sure it was okay. They moved softly and gently, as if it were a test to see if they were truly who they claimed to be. The stranger pulled back. 

Danny stood there, astounded. He had never felt like that when he kissed someone and there was absolutely no way this whole soulmate thing was a hoax. His soulmate, a ghost, was standing in front of him, expecting everything that Danny couldn’t give. His heart jumped in his throat and his stomach formed a knot as the man caressed the side of his cheek softly with his thumb. Danny convinced himself it was because he was uncomfortably, not because it felt nice. 

“How is it I know your age, but not your name?” Danny awkwardly laughed and lifted his hand to his shoulder, hoping the blush on his face wasn’t that noticeable. “Danny.” He shouldn’t have given his real name, he knew that somewhere in his emotion-addled body. 

“My young one, my name is Vlad. It’s a real pleasure to finally meet you.” Danny’s heart jumped into his throat as arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him into a tight, raw, hug. His face flushed a deep, dark red. 

Suddenly everything rushed on Danny in an instant, and he roughly pulled back. He could not be anywhere near this, he couldn’t be associated with the ghost zone. With anything. Vlad’s eyes widened as he saw the concerned look on Danny’s face.

“I-I can’t do this.” Danny stuttered, clenching his fist. He would get murdered if his agency had found out he had found his soulmate. His boss had made it explicitly clear that halfas were not supposed to have soul mates, that’s why they recruited him. That and the fact that Danny had this ability to detach from everything and get his missions done. That’s why he was there, but now that he’s found his soulmate, he had ties to the ghost world. 

“Why… why not?” The fear and worry in Vlad’s eyes would have killed Danny if he knew the pain that they would feel. “I-I’ll get killed, I just… I’m not supposed to have a soul mate, and here you are, kissing me and I feel so many things and-” Danny cut himself off. 

“I’m sorry.” And in a flash, he was gone. Vlad was left behind running around frantically, looking for his one and only true love that was supposed to give him everything. Vlad was going to find him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Fuck,” Danny mumbled out as he dodged ectoplasm shot after ectoplasm shot. He had finally managed to apprehend the perpetrator and finish this stupid mission without revealing that he had found his soul mate. 

Danny made a quick decision and reached into his back pocket and flung out the shockers, and it hit the ghost dead on and the fight was finally over. Danny sighed in relief and hopped up, grabbing the ghost, and trapping him in the thermos.

He phased quickly back to his human form, doing a once-over to make sure there were no major wounds or lacerations. He was satisfied with his examination and he took a deep breath and let it out. It had been such a busy week, and Danny couldn’t stop thinking about Vlad since they had met more than three weeks ago. 

It was specifically the way he looked at him with such terrifying emotions that even Danny couldn’t understand it. He sighed, again for what seemed like the millionth time since the meeting, and straightened out his clothing to walk out of the alley. 

He had been having a hard enough time before all of this happened. He wasn’t necessarily happy with the Men in White agency. Sam and Tucker constantly berated him over how bad the company was, how they were just using him, but Danny couldn’t even really see a way out now.

Jazz started working there straight out of college, hoping they would pay for her grad school in a couple years. She roped Danny in, and one day during a testing of a new weapon, it was revealed that Danny was a Halfa.

The agency was not even aware that Halfas existed, but they were elated to find out that they had a new edge; someone that could freely go in and out of the ghost zone with no complications. They quickly employed Danny full time as a hunter, which ticked Jazz off because she was only on the research team.

Now Danny was used as a high stakes hunter. He didn’t deal with the little stuff his coworker Val did- she had little hauntings, maybe a poltergeist here or there, but he worked on big cases, high profile ghosts, and more importantly, the dangerous ones. Danny recalls one experience with the ghost Clockwork, and how he’ll never be the same after that fight. Nocturn also gave him a serious run for his money and he still has nightmares to this day.

Danny didn’t really have the option to fail, because his boss, Operative Z, was a cruel man who did not forgive easily. Danny just tried to do his job, get the mission done right, and settle back down into the shadows.

They had employed ghosts on the team before, but there was always a catch: soulmates. Every ghost has their soulmate, and the agency saw that as a huge liability. If a ghost had a soulmate who was not in the agency, there was a chance that they could betray it. And now that Danny found his soulmate, his job and even his life were put at high stakes.

He couldn’t think about that now though. He just had to keep going, keep ignoring the lingering thought that his soulmate was out there. He zipped up his jacket, and readied himself to deal with his boss.

Before he could reach the sidewalk, his ghost sense went off. He jumped and pressed himself into the wall, making himself almost invisible as he looked around. Above him, floating down the alleyway, was a group of 5 ghosts. Danny had never seen any of them before. Well, except when he saw Vlad right in the middle.

His throat caught and he shrunk a little further, hoping to stay unnoticed. 

“My ghost sense is going off, but in a weird way-” 

“I know.” Vlad snapped back to one of his followers, whom gravely concerned Danny because he knew a lot of ghosts, but did not recognize a single one of these. That either meant they stayed off the radar or were very good at hiding. “Just ignore it and continue. I can feel him somewhere, he has to be close.” Danny stayed quiet until they had made their way out of the alley. 

His heart was running a mile a minute. Was Vlad looking for him? The hopeless romantic inside Danny screamed at the notion, but the more sensible side of him cringed. Halfas were NOT supposed to have soul mates. He was not supposed to be here. He’d have to be more on guard. He shook his head and was off to go inform Operative Z that he had finished the mission, captured the ghost, all without any complications. 

 

Danny settled down into his bed hours later, curling up under the blanket as he looked at the wall filled with memories in his little apartment. Pictures of Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and him were scattered everywhere along with messy works of paint and stickers. Danny was always such a people person until he landed the job at the Men in White. 

Since Danny started working with them they’ve gotten much more ghost savvy and there haven’t been any ghost attacks in years. Danny bit his lip as he looked out the window that laid next to his bed so he could see everything going on outside. 

Since the job, Danny has been on his toes. They ensured his training was thorough and that he would never be vulnerable. He was so vigilant now that even when he was asleep, he didn’t sleep fully.He was never taken by surprise, and he never, ever, was the victim of a surprise attack. Until tonight. 

His ghost senses went off about three hours into sleep and he shot up in his bed. Danny looked out the window, but saw nothing. He cautiously sat up and unwrapped himself around the blanket, readying himself to bolt up onto his feet. 

However, after a quiet fifteen minutes, he settled back down and relaxed again. He let a long breath out, and then suddenly, a loud crash in his hallway made him jump up onto his feet. Now, in this situation, Danny knew he shouldn’t turn into a ghost until he’s absolutely certain his foe is a ghost, and since his ghost senses went off more than twenty minutes prior, he knew there was a chance that it wasn’t a ghost. 

Danny was up on his feet and pressing his ear to the door in a matter of seconds. 

“He’s here, I know he is.” Danny immediately recognized the voice and he was momentarily stunned. He’d never thought about what it would be like to be on the receiving end of a tracker. Danny had tracked hundreds of ghosts, but he’d never been tracked himself. 

Suddenly his apartment was filled with ghosts, with Vlad being the main one and Danny looked up at them with wide eyes as he had fallen to the ground. 

“It’s just a boy!” Vlad exclaimed frustratingly, and Danny’s thoughts clicked immediately. He put a scared look on his face. 

“Now we’ve frightened the boy, Vlad-” Vlad cut him off. “I can feel him, he’s so close!” He ran his hands over his tired eyes, and Danny suddenly felt bad for all the stress he was causing Vlad.

“I know,” One of them tried to comfort him with a hand on his shoulder, but Vlad’s eyes flashed red with a warning that would make Danny step back. 

“The boy,” Vlad started, and he whipped around and Danny and Vlad met eye to eye. Danny almost grabbed his stomach at the butterflies that erupted. Vlad’s face visibly softened and he was in front of Danny in a second. 

“What’s your name?” Vlad asked curiously, leaning down and reaching forward to place a hand on Danny’s shoulder. Danny quickly moved out from under his hand, trying to look scared. Danny shook his head, actually afraid to talk because Vlad might recognize his voice. 

Vlad straightened his back, and sighed. “I guess this is just a dead end.” Vlad watched Danny very carefully and watched his facial expressions confided the necessary expressions of relief. Vlad was very suspicious. 

“Are you okay?” Vlad asked very softly, and Danny nodded as his stomach folded into knots. “I need you to tell me, outloud, that you’re okay.” Vlad was not only extremely frustrated, but he was very concerned about how his soul mate had mentioned murder at their first meeting. Perhaps he thought it would be a bit more… romantic. Danny froze in his place, going over his options. He gave in. 

“I’m fine.” Danny tried to make his voice a bit deeper, enough of a difference to throw them off. Vlad caught on immediately and knew that this was his soulmate. 

“This is him.” Vlad turned back to look at his people and Danny panickedly scrambled to his feet. Vlad was not foolish enough to let this happen again, so he grabbed Danny’s arm and held on like there was no tomorrow. 

“How can it be him? This is obviously a human.” Danny wanted to thank this person, but Vlad simply shook his head. 

“I know it’s him. I can feel it.” Danny decided he was going to play dumb. 

“What am I?” Danny asked, trying to pull out of Vlad’s grip, but he wasn’t quite falling for it. 

“Vlad, he’s obviously a human!” Another one of his followers tried to reason with him, and Vlad simply waved his hand in the air. 

“Leave. We need a moment alone.” This was the real test. If Danny could just get out of thi- And they were all alone, a thick tension in the air.

“You know who I am.” Vlad was angry, yes, but he could never talk down to his soul mate. Danny shook his head. 

“I d-dont…” Perhaps the stutter was too much because Vlad slightly flinched at Danny’s voice.

“Your voice, your physique, your everything is the same, yet you are not a ghost.” Danny wanted to scream at the sound of Vlad’s voice. 

“That leads me to one conclusion…” Vlad trailed off, and a lump like no other caught in Danny’s throat like he was being strangled. “You’re the halfa that’s been going around.” Danny felt tears sting the back of his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Danny was going to bring this to the grave. 

“Don’t worry, my dear. I won’t tell…” Danny was getting tired of his cryptic trailing off patterns.   
“Because I am one myself.” Rings of black formed around Vlad and he was suddenly as human as can be, warm to the touch, right in front of Danny in a black pressed suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my guys i am here and ready to write


	3. Chapter 3

“I-I-I-” Danny couldn’t get any words out. He was nothing short of flabbergasted.

“Could it be perhaps your reputation is your reason for hiding?” Vlad asked with an inquisitive voice, and Danny shook his head. 

“Or you mentioned murder… are you in danger?” Vlad had been wanting to ask this question since the word murder had fallen out of Danny’s mouth. Danny’s hesitation was clearly seen on his face. 

“My dear, you can tell me anything. I would never endanger you.” Danny cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“I-I’m… we’re not supposed to be like normal ghosts. We aren’t supposed to have soul mates.” Vlad nodded, interested in Danny’s point of view, but very surprised about how wrong someone could be.

“That’s not true, Danny. All ghosts have another half. The other halfa to ever exist, a close friend of mine, met his soulmate and she was fully ghost. It doesn’t matter, as long as you have a ghost side. It is truly chance or coincidence that we are soulmates.” Danny’s mouth felt like it was on fire as his throat swelled up, then continued.

“I’m compromised,” Danny whispered, looking down. “I have you. I have ties to the ghost world. He’ll kill me as soon as he figures out.” Vlad’s eyes darkened considerably as his hands sought to find any part of Danny’s skin that was exposed. 

“He would have to kill me first.”

Danny was distraught. Here Vlad was right in front of him, knowing exactly who he was, and what would happened. 

“I-I don’t know what to do,” Danny started with a crushed voice that made Vlad’s heart lurch out to him. 

“I’m so lost-” Vlad cut him off. “I’ll help you, Danny, no matter what. Okay?” Danny looked at him with a look of caution, but ultimately settled back down. Vlad decided to change the conversation. 

“Your apartment is very… small, but very personal to say the least.” That made Danny crack a little smile as he looked up. 

“Yeah. I know it’s small, but it’s home. What can you do,” Danny shrugged, adding a little laugh at the end. Vlad knew exactly what he could do, but he’d bring that up later. 

“How long have you been a ghost?” Danny scoffed at the question that left Vlad’s lips. 

“Not nearly as long as others have. It’s quite pathetic, actual-” Vlad had a habit of cutting him off. 

“I find your innocence… well, charming.” The smile he sent Danny literally made him want to curl up into a ball and never do anything again. Danny blushed lightly and hoped that Vlad didn’t see. 

“Seven years. It was an accident in a lab.” Danny confided and Vlad sighed wistfully. 

“Mine as well. I’m afraid when humans get a bit too close to the ghost zone, they deal with the consequences. Or particularly, one deals with the consequences.” Danny sighed. 

“I thought I was the only one.” Vlad smiled at him with a clarity that could have cleared a thousand questions. “You aren’t alone. I have so many things I could tell you, could teach you, about being a halfa.” Danny kneaded his own knees with his hands and decided to cross the boundary that they had not yet established. 

“It would be nice to have a teacher. Even better to have my soulmate here with me, to help me through this… right?” Vlad’s heart stopped, and he had quickly rerun over those words. This boy, his future, his love, his life, would be the death of him. 

“You’ll always have me. I do understand your adamant standpoint against me, but I do believe running away and hiding from me was a bit… excessive, perhaps?” Danny blushed and shook his head quickly. 

“I can see where you get that, but I assure you, me having a soulmate is going to put a lot of things on hold. I will be let go immediately, and I have right to believe that my boss will actually try to kill me.” Danny was going to be blatantly serious with Vlad; he felt as it he had the right to. 

“You’ll have to go into hiding.” Vlad added, closing his eyes and pressing his fingers into them. “I thought that when I met my soul mate it would be all butterflies and rainbows. Apparently, that’s not the case.” Vlad sent a smile Danny’s way, but he was quickly disheartened when he saw Danny looking at the ground. 

“I-I’m sorry…” Danny trailed off, guilt so evident in his voice that a pang of guilt shot down Vlad’s body. Vlad reached forward and wrapped his arm around Danny’s shoulder and brought him into his body. 

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Vlad rested his cheek on the top of the boy’s head, and even though they’d only seen each other twice (three times for Danny), Danny felt more comfortable than he had ever been in his life. 

“I know.” Danny whispered, taking a deep breath and letting a heavy sigh out. 

“You feel tired.” Vlad could vaguely feel Danny’s feelings and pulled back and looked at his face. “You look pretty tired too.” Danny nodded. 

“It’s been a rough week ghost-wise. I’ve been hunting a lot.” Vlad sighed and stood up, grabbing Danny’s hands and bringing him up too.

“You should get to bed.” Vlad desperately did not want to leave him. He had just found him, and god, he just wanted to hold him in his arms for awhile. Danny rubbed his eyes, in an insanely cute way that made Vlad almost swoon, and stood up. He also secretly did not want Vlad to leave. 

They stood face to face for a moment while Vlad weighed his options, and exhaled through his nose and leaned forward. He wrapped his arms around Danny in a tight hug, and Danny happily returned the hug by wrapping his arms around his back and holding on tight. They stayed like this for awhile, but when Vlad noticed Danny started to doze off, he smiled at the sentiment and pushed back. 

“I should leav-” Danny cut him off this time.

“Please, stay. Lay with me or something.” Danny tiredly murmured into his chest as he quickly wrapped his arms back around his neck. Vlad’s stomach just about did a somersault and he nodded enthusiastically, thanking whatever he could that he had comfortable clothes. 

“Go get in bed I’ll be right there.” Danny languidly made his way to the bed, settling in against the wall as Vlad was lightning quick to change into better clothes that wouldn’t bother Danny. Danny’s eyes were already closed and Vlad hesitated for a second, until Danny breathed in deeply and opened his eyes. 

Vlad nodded, quietly understanding, and he slipped under the blanket with him. Danny immediately wrapped his arms around his torso and settled in, wildly grateful for the physical contact with someone he was so emotionally connected with. 

Vlad felt the same way; everything didn’t matter to them anymore. They were in their soulmate’s arms, and that, for now, was good.


	4. Chapter 4

Vlad was awoken pretty violently as Danny moved in his sleep. He untangled his hands from Danny and managed to reach up and rub his eyes, glancing down at his watch making sure it was okay to go back to sleep. He sighed in relief and settled back down, setting one arm on Danny and contorting the other to go around him. 

Danny was shaking in his sleep, his face plagued of bad nightmares and Vlad bit his lip. It took Vlad a moment to notice, but once he did, he couldn’t stop. He could now feel the anxiety in the boy and he pulled back, setting his hand on Danny’s shoulder and debating whether or not to wake him up. 

Vlad ultimately decided to just wrap his warmth around Danny and go back to sleep. However, as Vlad was almost asleep, Danny jerked awake, jolting up with his eyes wide open. 

“Fuck,” Danny cursed aloud, running his fingers through his hair in a frustrated manner. Vlad worriedly sat up with Danny, reaching a hand up and setting it on his flushed cheek. 

“What’s wrong?” His voice was hushed and Danny let out a shaky breath. 

“You know the ghost Nocturne?” Danny asked, clenching his fist and digging his nails into his own hands to keep the tears from coming. Vlad gravely nodded, knowing exactly how this story was going to end. 

“A year ago I was assigned to find him and when I did he cursed me to horrible, painful nightmares. About once a week I get them.” Danny shook his head and tried to calm down. He remembered back to the time he would see his entire family and all of his friends die violently every time he merely shut his eyes and he was just glad that the nightmares weren’t that terrible anymore.

”Nocturne is not the ghost to mess with.” Vlad consoled Danny and Danny let out a deep breath. 

“C’mon,” Vlad beckoned him back down to his arms, and Danny swallowed the lump in his throat. He laid his head down next to Vlad’s and and he tangled his hands in Danny’s black hair. 

“It’s okay.” Vlad leaned forward and touched his lips to Danny’s in a reassuring way. “The curse thins out eventually.” 

 

Danny jolted awake with his phone ringing on the table. Danny rubbed his eyes and twisted his neck to look over at the time, and quickly panicked. 

“No,” He scrambled up and onto his feet, out of Vlad’s safe, warm, arms. He fumbled to pick up his phone and he was surprised to see many, many texts from Jazz saying that he wasn’t picking up his phone, that she was ‘ _COMING OVER RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I’M WORRIED_ ’ and that she was ‘ _HERE AND MARCHING UP THE STAIRS RIGHT NOW_ ’. 

“Vlad,” Danny hopped back onto his bed and put a hand on Vlad’s shoulder, and Vlad looked up with tired eyes. He had stayed up practically all night to hold his soul mate. 

“My sister is on her way upstairs right now, you have to hide!” Danny felt like a sixteen year old again, trying to hide Sam from his parents when she’d sleep over. Vlad let a soft smile appear on his face, and he simply transformed into a ghost. 

Suddenly Danny felt stupid. “Oh yeah,” He smiled sheepishly. “I forgot.” 

Jazz knocked on the door loudly. 

“DANNY YOU OPEN UP RIGHT NOW.” Danny flinched and looked at Vlad. “Just stay hidden,” He ordered Vlad, and Vlad nodded with a knowing look on his face as he settled back into bed and turned invisible. Danny quickly straightened himself out and opened the door. 

“What, Jazz?” He asked and the look on her face showed pure relief. 

“I was so worried Danny! You didn’t answer.” Danny gave her an exhausted look.

“I had a long night, okay?” Jazz quickly noticed the difference and looked at him suspiciously. 

“What are you hiding from me?” Danny nervously clicked his tongue, how can she always tell whenever something, even the smallest thing, changed about him? He almost hated it, but it had saved his life so many time. 

“What do you mean?” His little laugh gave it away. 

“You’re hiding something from me. What is it?” Danny swallowed roughly and clenched his jaw. “

I’m not hiding anything, Jazz.” Jazz rolled her eyes at Danny. 

“Yes you are, I can read right through you Danny.” Jazz crossed her arms and started making her way to his bed.

“Uh,” Danny quickly jumped out and stopped her from sitting on his bed. “I-I-” He saw her look at him like he was crazy, then he felt Vlad brush over him to signify that he was no longer on the bed. “I just hadn’t made it yet.” Jazz sighed as she looked at her brother who was acting insane. 

“What’s your problem Danny?” She asked as Danny straightened up his bed, and they sat down on it. Danny bit his lip nervously, knowing that she wouldn’t quit until she got the answer. 

“I just had a rough night!” Danny tried to defend himself, but really, he was no match for Jazz. 

“Danny, your left eye twitches whenever you lie.” He cursed himself internally. 

“If you don’t tell me the truth, so help me, I will go to mom and dad right now and tell them you’ve run awa-” “SOULMATE.” Danny suddenly blurted out to shut Jazz up because the thought of his father getting news that he had run away sent shivers to his core. Her mouth shut fast. 

“What do you mean?” “I uh,” Danny laughed uncomfortably. “I-I… do you think I have a soulmate?” Jazz was taken aback by the sudden question. 

“Well Danny, you’re not full ghost so I don’t think so.” Vlad’s anger flared momentarily as he stood behind Danny, trying not to clue him in on his whereabouts. Danny laughed anxiously, again. 

“Why?” Jazz asked suspiciously, and honestly Danny’s throat had swollen so much at this point he couldn’t talk. “Well, hah-” Jazz cut him off. 

“You met your soulmate, didn’t you?” Jazz was a smart girl, but the accusatory tone in her voice made Danny feel guilty beyond belief. 

“N-no-” She just couldn’t stop cutting him off. 

“Is that why you’re acting like this?” Danny couldn’t speak anymore as his throat had honestly gone beyond the point of return. Vlad needed to intervene. 

“Yes,” Vlad spoke softly, causing Jazz to jump. Vlad became visible to her in his ghost form, and she blinked quickly. 

“That’s your-?” Danny nodded violently, trying to get her to stop. Vlad set a comforting hand on Danny’s shoulder to show that he was there for him. 

“I’m his soulmate. I, in fact, have been waiting about seven hundred years for him, so I think it’s very safe to assume that you, or whatever company you and him are working for, will delight in leaving us alone for a bit.” Danny looked up and sent a hard glare Vlad’s way, but Jazz just sat there in disbelief. 

“Jazz,” Danny’s voice was hoarse and raw, causing a shiver to climb Vlad’s spine. “He’s my soulmate.” Hearing Danny say those words were like a blessing to Vlad. Jazz cleared her throat. 

“You should probably go stay out of town for a bit. Go settle down for awhile, Danny, away from this. I know you don’t like this job,” Guilt filled her eyes at what she’d practically forced her little brother to do. “And the boss won’t be happy that you found your soulmate, so I think you should go find somewhere else to stay for the meantime. I’ll tell him that you’re visiting mom and dad for awhile.” Danny looked at her with a look of relief, yet fear. 

“I’m not visiting mom and dad, Jazz, and I don’t have anywhere else to-” “I have a house in Wisconsin, Danny. You can stay there with me.” Both eyes travelled up to Vlad’s, and Jazz looked at him with a thankful look. 

“Thank you.” She stood up and took a deep breath. “I should get going.” She cautiously stepped towards Danny and leaned down, kissing his forehead. “I love you. Be safe.” She whispered, looking at him with sad but hopeful eyes. 

“I love you too Jazz.” He could barely get his voice to even whisper. Then she was gone. Danny looked at his hands with a blank stare, and then looked up at Vlad. 

“Thank you, Vlad.” He whispered quietly, crawling up to his pillow and curling up under his blanket. Danny just wanted to go back to sleep and forget that he was going to have to move in with his very new soulmate.

Vlad followed very soon after, wrapping his arms around Danny as he nuzzled his face in Vlad’s neck. 

“I’ll start packing after I wake up.” And Vlad was just fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask me what i'm doing man because i don't know. we'll see where this takes us. i literally just have been thinking about this forever and it feels good to post. comments/kudos are deeply appreciated


End file.
